Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs or to introduce new features, or both.
Problems may arise when informing a mobile handset of a need to update its firmware or software. Additionally, the mobile handset may utilize an update agent or driver in the update process, and the update agent or driver may also require updating. Such updates may be complicated and a mobile handset may become inoperative if such an update should fail.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.